Foudroyant
by PALC
Summary: He knew English 12 wasn't exactly a fun class, but that didn't mean the boy had to sit in the back and swirl his tantalizing pink tongue around his pencil tip all period. MinatoXNaruto INCEST. Teacher/Student RS Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Foudroyant**

Summary: _He knew_ _English 12 wasn't exactly a fun class, but that didn't mean the boy had to sit in the back and swirl his tantalizing pink tongue around his pencil tip all period. MinatoXNaruto INCEST. Teacher/Student RS Yaoi_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto._

Okay kiddies. More incest to turn your brains to mush. I know how much you love a good MinaXNaru fic and this is a long one... If you're lucky you'll get four chapters out of this story. Should all be around the same length too. Oh, and for those that care, CIG is being worked on in the background as well. I really need some inspiration to write this certain part, inspiration I'm sorely lacking at the moment. It'll come around eventually.

Thank **PromistDream** for how great it turned out! She's my one true love, ahem – I mean beta :3

**KOXKOXKOXKOXKOXOXKOXKOX**

Okay. Breathe Minato, you went to school for this. You know how to deal with this kind of behavior. This doesn't affect you one bit and no senior's going to blow your lid… Damn. _That just made it all worse._

He chanced a look back at his class, mouth on autopilot as he dove further into his lecture. He knew English 12 wasn't exactly a fun class, but that didn't mean the boy had to sit in the back and swirl his tantalizingly pink tongue around his pencil tip all period.

The boy was smirking at him, eyes smoky as he slowly pushed in the end, going down a fair distance before laving his tongue around it as it came back out. The boy didn't seem to mind the taste of eraser and the awful yellow wood of the No.2, just wrapped his lips tightly around the end and sucked, the innuendo obvious as his cheeks hollowed and then inflated as the pencil was released and then pulled back into his mouth in quick, easy motions.

He wanted to groan, trying not to shift too obviously but he wasn't subtle enough because the boy's shoulders were bouncing soundlessly, laughing at him without mercy.

There was an evil grin on the boy's face now. He was enjoying watching Minato squirm far too much and Minato himself was mesmerized by the slow lift of sinful lips, the expression exploding across his handsome face.

And then he was back at the board, writing the day's essay prompt up. A chorus of groans echoed throughout the room as students flipped opened notebooks and binders. Pens and pencils started scratching away at paper while a murmur of voices floated across the room as students began to converse softly.

Minato stayed rooted to his spot at the board though, not able to move his feet to walk back to his desk in the corner.

Then nearly all of the pencil was gone, the tip protruding where Naruto's fingertips were gripped around it. His eyes widened and he tried prying his eyes away from the sight. The pencil came back out, and he couldn't blink, mesmerized as it smoothly slid back in, all the way to the boy's fingertip once more.

He sat down quickly.

Fuck. If only the boy wasn't so smart... Maybe he could have found a way to throw him out of the class, drop him indefinitely, but it was infuriating how intelligent the blonde had proven to be – intelligent and deviously clever. Now on top of that he'd decided to sexually harass his teacher, provoke him and still manage to get all his work done perfectly. The boy never bothered to listen to his lectures, not even when he wasn't being an obscene child, yet somehow understood the material better than everyone else in the room, sans Minato of course. Life was just unfair like that he guessed.

He looked up, surveying his class to see all was as it should be, and resisted the urge to look in the farthest corner. He lost marvelously and one might think he wasn't even trying but dammit, the boy was staring back too, pencil abandoned in favor of watching his teacher curiously. Another habit he'd noticed – to sit back and observe his teacher and, more pointedly, the effect his handiwork _had_ on his teacher.

After his customary examination, and when there were only ten minutes left in class, only then would the boy would race to finish an assignment that took normal students nearly forty minutes to complete.

There was quite a lot to observe though, for the boy to need that much time. Minato knew his face was contorting as he deliberated, countenance flying through moods as he analyzed his own thoughts and ultimately the boy sitting in the back of his class.

Eventually the end of the period was approaching. The boy was forced to look down as his pencil flew over his one notebook at breakneck speed. Minato knew the assignment would be handed in before the bell rang, a day early to boot while the other students still had until the start of class tomorrow, he knew his indecent student wouldn't need the time though.

Just to spite him, the English teacher took this time to glare. Brat.

He tried looking elsewhere, at other students, gods knew there were other students here more worthy of his attention but his gaze always gravitated back towards the one bane of his existence, towards that one student whom he wanted to strangle and scream at the most.

Blue eyes chanced a peek up, always seeming to know when his sensei's gaze lingered for longer than appropriate. The boy winked and unbidden Minato felt a blush creep up his face. Dammit. Dammit. _Dammit!_ It was _not _supposed to be like this!

The brat only chuckled silently again, not alerting the students in front of him, but still managing to embarrass and infuriate his teacher endlessly. Minato wondered if the back row hadn't been vacant save the boy whether he would still be bold enough to continue with the lewd offers.

Probably. He rolled his eyes. At least the boy was being fairly considerate of his position; Minato would have murdered him thrice over had he sat in the front row where everyone could see and dared proposition him in such a way.

Why it was okay when no one else could see the lewd offers was anyone's guess. Minato knew it was wrong, undeniably inappropriate but had yet to broach the subject with the boy. Was the English teacher afraid of what he might try once they were alone together? Or worse, that he might end up _liking_ it?

God. The boy may be infuriating, a regular pain in the ass, and perverted as hell, but he was gorgeous, horribly attractive and tempting in that Minato knew he was a student but _wanted_ to take him up on that offer.

The image of a pencil sliding all the way into the boy's mouth between tightly squeezed pink lips and poking into the back of the boy's throat made him close his eyes quickly, not trusting himself to look at the back of the room once more.

He fidgeted behind his desk, nether regions stirring familiarly. _No_, not now. The boy was no doubt done, they had only minutes left, and was most likely reading his face, searching for the right reactions that would give him a sign he'd made some progress after all. Minato would not show weakness. He schooled his features.

Fight Minato!

He opened his eyes to see a smirking face, one topped with soft blonde hair, and he immediately glanced around the room in suspicion. It was with surprise he realized the bell must have rung while he was giving himself a pep talk, the last of his English students were now filing out and shoving each other around, joking amicably, and leaving him for the first time alone in the presence of he-whose-name-must-not-be-spoken.

_Naruto_.

He tried for a sneer but, as he'd never been good at that expression, it probably came out as a grimace. This was verified when the boy's eyes grew a shade lighter and the smirk on those pale pink lips widened deviously.

Minato's hand clenched in the fabric of his pants leg under the desk and audibly cleared his throat, heroically resisting the sudden urge to beat the boy over the head with a textbook and free himself of the delectable curse called Uzumaki.

The boy was holding out a few pieces of paper. He glanced at it briefly and identified it as the essay he had assigned. It was neatly done in a flourishing cursive that swept dramatically across the page. He set it aside without comment, even with the due date being tomorrow, and Naruto knew damn well not to expect any.

So why did the boy insist upon frustrating him further?

The boy stood there, looking perfectly innocent while waiting for a dismissal, but did nothing to hide the devious laughter in his eyes, just waiting for Minato to explode. The boy wanted it, wanted him to lose his cool so Minato took a deep breath, calming down and not giving Naruto the satisfaction of witnessing it. Not this time. He was the teacher and fuck if he wasn't going to act like it.

"Uzumaki? Perhaps you have somewhere to be by now?" Minato's voice was gravelly and he swallowed thickly. Even talking to the boy was proving to be a challenge.

Naruto either didn't notice or wouldn't call him on it, standing straight with an amused air of defiance. The boy could posture all he liked, as long as it _wasn't_ in Minato's classroom. His eyes narrowed at the student, raking over the handsome features. The tan skin and lightly muscled build, his cerulean eyes and the feather soft blonde hair that fell over them. Then there was the kissable pink flesh he called lips. He shuddered, the boy's_ mouth_.

Naruto noticed his staring and Minato growled, making Naruto's smirk twitch up. He noticed the dimple in the boy's left cheek raising those curious scars of his a bit and might have shaken his head to clear his thoughts if the action wouldn't have give himself away so easily. Instead, he settled for grinding his teeth, thinking of a way to dismiss the blonde in a semi-polite fashion.

"If you could please make yourself scarce now? Last time I checked the bell rang and that would make you late for… Government."

There was a small change in the boy's expression, something he was mildly curious to see. He glared hotly for extra measure and the boy turned around wordlessly, moving, in what Minato was sure what was as slow as humanly possible, to the door and out into the hall.

The door closed behind him with an audible click and Minato sighed loudly, tension disappearing as soon as he was sure enough time has passed for the boy to be a respectable distance away.

Again his hand clenched, this time finding purchase on his armrest, and he seethed. _The nerve_…

It was a good thing this was his planning period or else any student walking in would have seen the sinister gleam in his eye.

_Naruto, you don't know who you're messing with._

_

* * *

_

Oh yeah, Sensei. Those pants look fantastic on you – where do you shop? And how do you get those slacks to hug your ass like that? Clearly, those pants were made to fit you.

Naruto, not for the first time, was staring at his English teacher's butt. Also, not for the first time, he envied the students in the front, getting such a clear and wonderful view. Naruto might regret it if not for the nasty things he got to distract his teacher with; there was a reason he sat in the back after all. Not that _he _cared but he was sure Minato-sensei would if anyone else saw his lewd gestures, and to accommodate his teacher he had strategically placed himself out of the class's sight and within view of the door. No one could walk in without his realizing and it helped that he wasn't within easy reach (or yelling distance) of his teacher.

Now to employ weapon number one, and locating his pencil on the top of his desk he smirked. His crush wasn't exactly a secret one – he wasn't going to sit in the back of the class all year and pine after his sensei without action after all. He was an Uzumaki and feeling sorry for himself just wouldn't fly. You didn't get what you wanted by desperately wishing for it, you had to work for it, and what he wanted was. Considering all the reactions he'd elicited so far, for once, he was pretty sure he could say his feelings might be reciprocated.

Whether it was the unfortunate circumstance of their being student and teacher that held Minato back or just pure denial of attraction to a person of the same and younger sex, Naruto wasn't sure. He could guess though, and he bet it was the issue of being younger and… oh yeah, a student.

Sometimes, Naruto really cursed his luck.

He lifted the pencil with purpose, blood reeling at what he was about to do.

But then again, sometimes he felt he could get away with just about anything.

He'd make quite the sight for any student that decided to turn around at that moment, and he would definitely have to pay attention since there was the random student that occasionally turned around to whisper something to a neighbor. Naruto made it key to be aware of all his surroundings. He didn't want to get caught and more importantly, he didn't want _Minato_ to get caught. He wouldn't forgive himself if the man lost his job, especially because of his own stupid decision to attempt seducing a teacher.

The pencil was in his mouth now and it didn't taste that great. He ignored it expertly and continued with his mission. He had to say, the absence of a gag reflex wasn't exactly a nuisance, and in situations like these, it was more a gift than a genetic curse.

It was nothing to shove the pencil in and out and Naruto dearly wished it could have been Minato's cock, hard and dripping precum just for him. It would have tasted far better and Naruto could have really shown his sensei a thing or two.

And Minato was watching him, outright staring. Naruto wondered whether the man knew he watched Naruto almost as much as Naruto watched him. That made him want to roll his eyes, his sensei could be a bit thick sometimes, so he probably didn't even notice.

It was always his teacher's reaction he counted on, the look on his face that others, had they been paying attention, wouldn't know the reasoning behind. It was a subtle change that Naruto had grown accustomed to spotting. Minato's eyes would widen slightly before settling into a shape slightly more narrow than normal. His gaze would become hot and piercing as his visage tightened. A faint flush would climb up his sensei's cheeks before the look would suddenly melt into a blank and uncaring stare, lecture droning on in the background. The only sign that remained of the change would be the darker shade of blue within his sensei's eyes.

It was those few seconds, when his sensei reacted to his offers, which gave Naruto that thrill and forbidden hope his sensei might one day crack and reciprocate his offer.

Naruto shot a quick glance to the clock and internally grinned. He wouldn't bother starting the assignment until near the end of the period, which meant he had more time to frazzle Minato's nerves.

He could see the tension in his sensei's shoulders even from way in the back, and everything about him, from the way Minato was trying to take deep breathes to the way his gaze shifted not so subtly to the back of the room every five minutes, only proved his guilt. He was feeling something, but whether that something was extreme discomfort, disgust, guilt or excitement were unknown. A few things helped narrow the answer down, like how his teacher couldn't take his eyes off him as the pencil was withdrawn from his mouth again and again. It looked to him that Minato was having a hard time relaxing, probably clenching his fist as he sorted everything out. And another thing – Minato never looked at him with disgust. Never out of all the stunts Naruto had pulled in class did he ever have the impression Minato hated him.

Though that should have been the case, Naruto had a feeling of his own – that Minato wanted him just as much as Naruto wanted Minato. Minato was just too busy listening to the irrelevant and useless societal morals that people tended to practice. So many people put on a farce to hide the fact that they, like Naruto, didn't give a shit for ethics. Naruto knew what he wanted and it was Minato. The man was all he could think about this past year and a half, if that wasn't dedication – borderline obsession – Naruto didn't know what was. He had to satisfy his craving to be near the man somehow, the easiest way being to enter his class.

And this, this so far was perfect. Minato would have to talk to him eventually, or if not, Naruto would bring it up. Either way, someone was going to initiate something and when they did...

He shivered.

Yum.

He stared harder.

_Minato-sensei..._

Another quick glance at the clock told him it was ten till, so he started to work, abandoning his staring in exchange for quickly glancing up during periods when he was sure Minato's eyes were on him. Catching his sensei staring was the best, their eyes connecting in what Naruto hoped was powerful and letting Minato know that Naruto _knew _he was looking at him.

After catching his sensei staring several times, Naruto finished his assignment in record time. The bell rang, signaling the end of the class period and unconsciously he glanced back up at his sensei one last time. With unrivaled curiosity he noticed that the man's eyes were shut tight, as if in deep thought.

Naruto smirked again, unable to keep the facial expression down as he waited for the last of the students to trickle out. They were talking about one inane thing after another but that didn't concern Naruto – this was a critical moment he wouldn't mess up.

Approaching his sensei in a fashion he knew would piss him off, he stood waiting patiently for Minato to look up before thrusting the paper outward. As usual, his sensei briefly glanced over it, only checking to see it was truly done before laying the paper aside.

Now that was dismissal enough but when did Naruto ever do things the easy way? Maybe he could get Minato to yell at him, and now that he thought about it... hm, an angry _did_ sound sexy.

He stood there, laughing with his eyes and he was sure he could read the man's thoughts as easy as if he'd spoken them aloud.

His sensei was frustrated but he didn't want to show it, he knew Naruto wanted to see that and was holding himself back. Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed, a flash of a pissed Minato bending him over and punishing him against the desk wasn't so unappealing and Naruto let it go before he got too wrapped up in what could be instead of what was now.

"Uzumaki? Perhaps you have somewhere to be by now?" His English teacher's voice was unstable and a dead give-away to the reactions one couldn't fake. Minato was affected by him. This was good news.

Naruto didn't say anything, deciding to grant him this one mercy. He didn't relinquish his amusement on the matter though. He saw Minato narrow his eyes and drag them all over his body. He shuddered, knowing it wasn't the man's intention to excite him but it was happening all the same. He wished Minato's gaze had lingered longer, stared at him a bit harder.

_God yes sensei, look all you like._

When Minato realized exactly what he'd been doing he growled. Naruto's mouth twitched up in response and he wondered how much more it would take to break Minato's control. Not much if the way Minato was working his jaw was anything to go by.

"If you would please make yourself scarce then?" His sensei's voice sent thrilling chills through his body. At that moment, Naruto wanted so bad to hear his sensei moan his name.

"Last time I checked the bell rang and that would make you late for," his sensei paused pensively, "Government."

So he knows my schedule? Absently he wondered how well Minato knew every other student's schedule but dismissed it. It wasn't important anyway.

And Minato was glaring. Personally Naruto hadn't known the older blonde was capable of it. It didn't have the intended effect though, making him want to tilt his head to the side and coo instead of shrink back. Cute. Attractive. But intimidating? Not a chance.

He started to move though, deliberately taking his time in one last-ditch attempt to make Minato go off. He had surprising control though, and almost disappointed Naruto. Looks like this would be a gradual process, but Naruto promised by the end of it Minato would be ready to explode. Hopefully in his mouth, or some other intimate orifice.

He closed the door behind him with determination.

Sensei, you are so mine.

* * *

All distractions were nearly gone now. No students, less faculty, and absolutely zero trace of Naruto. A beautiful haven of vacancy, perfect in every way.

Students had been dismissed by the bell ages ago and all buses were off on their routes, giant yellow taxi's with screaming brats to deliver home.

And thank god for that, he was stressed enough as it is, if he had to deal with another problem today he was going to pull his hair out by the roots.

It didn't help that he'd been thinking about Naruto every since the incident from before. No doubt, he was going to start graying early because of that boy, not being able to get that one insignificant confrontation out of his head and in turn concentrate on his paperwork. He'd become restless, not having any classes after Naruto's dismissal. He was _supposed_ to be grading papers now, not fantasizing about something – _someone _virtually untouchable, someone forbidden!

Unfortunately the result of those fantasies – damn them! – had left him with a rather noticeable problem.

Looking down he glared, this time at the second bane of his existence. Funny how they both brought him so much pleasure yet popped up at the most inconvenient of times. He wondered what the boy's reaction would be to that, being compared to untimely erections, but then again, maybe he didn't.

And sighing, knowing it wouldn't go away otherwise he unbuckled his belt. He'd locked his door earlier, whilst he'd still been planning to do some actual work. He really hadn't wanted any more disturbances, not if he could help it. If someone, anyone wanted to talk to him they'd have to break down his door or come back later.

Or get a janitor. That would work too.

For the most part he had the advantage though, and he wouldn't have to get back up to make sure he was safe from being walked in on. Admittedly, he'd done this once before, at work, and this time was proving to be as exhilarating as the last. Today however was different, there was more stimulation, more adrenaline knowing just who and what he was jacking off to. What _student _was drawing his mind's eye and exciting his body.

He unzipped himself slowly, erection straining against the only piece of fabric left and making him hiss hotly. Freeing himself completely he quickly made a grab for some lotion he kept in the bottom drawer of his desk. He'd confiscated it earlier in the year, having forgotten exactly why at the moment, and the scent of something fruity drifted up to him.

Cucumbers.

Melon.

It would have to do.

Opening the cap, the fragrance wafted up to him and he squeezed a bit in his hands before giving an experimental tug at his prick.

He hissed, beginning slow leisurely tugs, thumb running over the tip and a low moan escaped him. He was thrumming with excitement as well as a bit of adrenaline, there was still the possibility of someone unlocking the door after all, and wow – how scandalous to catch him fondling himself, it was absolutely thrilling.

Within moments he was sinking all the way into his chair, hand stroking feverishly, when a sudden noise startled him into panicked awareness. It wasn't the jingle of keys and the turn of tumblers but his heart dropped all the same, plummeting down into his groin where the pleasure had once risen and he hoped against hope what he heard was just some bird.

There was a rapping against his window, the one tiny, misplaced glass in his entire classroom.

His gaze shot toward it, and all thoughts of losing his job were full force. Breath held he watched a fist tap the glass in a few but calculated areas before brusquely forcing it upward. To Minato's amazement, it flew open – the window that hadn't opened in ages. He wished he'd known that trick earlier. The school budget could barely afford new books let alone fixing the A/C, and there had been many scorching hot days in his classroom where he could have killed for a summer breeze, no matter how small.

All too soon a body was climbing through, he still couldn't breathe correctly and was there a reason his heart skipped a beat at a flash of blonde?

No, not some random intruder. Not a teacher. He couldn't help but relax slightly, reassurance he might have a job for a while longer at the back of his mind. The brain he was neglecting lately kicked it into high gear though and his erection, which had slightly deflated at the scare, flared to life again seeing who exactly was at that windowpane.

No! _Bad._ Don't be happy to see him.

And… what was Naruto doing here anyway? How did Naruto know about that window and when did he make breaking into school a tendency of his?

It was upon seeing the boy's eyes widen slightly that he realized his state of dress and ahem… arousal, not that he'd forgotten. Whether it was unconscious or not the boy licked his lips and fuck his life if he didn't want them around his cock. He was open and exposed, almost naked, well the most important bits were out for show and this was Naruto – fucking frustrating, clever, drop-dead sexy Naruto and how was it possible to be attracted to someone so badly and yet be as close to repulsed as you could get?

His feelings were never straight with the boy (pardon the pun) – he wanted him, he pissed him off, god was he was a smart-mouth but he was intelligent. He smirked at him, such a smug bastard and all Minato wanted to do was kiss it off, punish those lips and suck face until Naruto couldn't remember _what_ his mouth was for.

Time ran slow motion then, the blonde absently shut the window behind him and quickly stepped further into the room. Minato was frozen in place, watching the suddenly licentious monster prowling toward him, hungry gaze locked on its target.

The target, _he_ was the prey.

Flashes of a lecture, the demon in the back being intimate with a writing utensil, something the manufacturer never intended for its original usage.

And whoa, when did Naruto get in between his legs? It didn't match up, one minute Naruto was stalking toward him the next… But he guessed that didn't matter while he gazed down; confused yet knowing exactly what and where this was going. Exactly how much he wanted this and just how noticeable that was by the proud erection standing tall in his lap.

Somehow the blonde looked like he _belonged _down there, at home before him on his knees. The boy inhaled deeply, making Minato's insides tingle as a devil's smirk worked its way misleadingly innocent features, "Cucumbers, Sensei? And… is that Melon?"

Minato was ready to fuck the smirk off those lips, that infuriating mouth, and god, what better way to do it than ramming it full with his dripping erection?

"Brat, just –"

Naruto's lashes fell half-mast, somehow managing to stare him down from his submissive position on the floor. Minato watched a flicker of pink slide against dry lips, moistening them and… god. Moist, hot, _tight_…

"Do it quickly, before I do…!"

And the English teacher would not admit to that being anything less than a command. Those eyes, already so dark, darkened again at the order, mouth lowering slowly and at last engulfing the head in his warm orifice. The boy parted his legs wider with eager hands, settling himself between them more comfortably and began to flick a tongue out to tease him, dexterously swirling and fondling his erection, tracing the vein underneath. His tongue was wicked, diving into the slit and Minato's head lolled back against the chair, hand forcibly grabbing the little demon and driving him down farther, driving him just the way Minato liked it. Naruto hummed in acquiescence at the silent command, bobbing up and down in his lap like an obedient slave, and surely Naruto's ears were ringing with the low moans of ecstasy gifted to him as he picked up his pace.

Minato fought hard not to plow the boy's mouth, not that he could have even if he wanted to. Strong hands were bracing his hips, keeping them in control but not totally restrained as the mouth on him worked harder. Minato panted loudly, making a variant of immoral moans, all of which he was unable to hold back as Naruto used some amazing skill (or experience) to his absolute advantage. He plunged down to the base with ease only a whore could dream of and Minato watched in fascination, unable to communicate how good this felt with noise alone and unable to look away.

It was so good, and he wanted to meet the boy's eyes, eyes that were concentrated, face scrunched in a way that communicated just how much he wanted his sensei to really like this. Finally, lusty blue eyes looked up, beautiful and he couldn't help it, there was an impossible tightening in the pit of his being. His hips lurched forward unhinged and Naruto let him.

Minato was divested of all consciousness as he began to enter a higher level of being, pleasure so grand he couldn't personify it with sound. Minato threw his head back, crying out again and again as Naruto hummed pleasantly around him and granted him pure heaven as he deep-throated him over and over. Minato's growls were feral, snapping in and out with his hips, hard and fast, in essence abusing the boy's mouth for his own satisfaction. Minato twisted hands fiercely in yellow locks and in retaliation felt the grip on his sides turn iron.

Naruto surprised him one last time, and he made a choking sound as his balls were fondled, rolled in a sweaty palm. Minato felt the world shudder around him, and buried himself deep in that warm heat one last time before releasing his load. He could feel the heat around him, clenching and milking him dry as Naruto did his best to swallow what he could.

Sitting back Naruto's eyes were a bit watery, looking like a pleasantly disheveled mess. His lips were dark from the misuse and his forever-tussled hair was a spiking chaos on the boy's head, thanks to Minato's using it as leverage to drive the boy's head up and down on his prick. He wondered if his own was as tossed and sweaty.

Quickly Naruto wiped away stray saliva and cum with a tissue from Minato's desk and sighing satisfactorily, cleared his throat before questioning bluntly, "Better, Sensei?"

Minato sat lethargic in his chair, lounging and boneless after such a satisfactory release for another minute before his heated skin cooled down and he held his hips up, sliding his pants back on and securing his belt once more.

He watched the boy as he cleaned up, trying to make himself presentable and not look like he'd just given Minato the best head ever.

He hadn't orgasmed like that in years…

He glanced down languidly at dark blue eyes shining with lust and satisfaction. Then the realization of what just occurred hit him head on, like two bullet trains colliding at top speed.

Fucking _hell_! That wasn't supposed to happen!

He hastily jumped to his feet and grabbed Naruto's forearm, pulling the boy up. Naruto was slightly disoriented for a moment, and Minato took that to his advantage as he lead the boy to the locked door, mumbling hastily, "You need to leave."

Naruto yanked his arm free from his sensei's grasp, staggering back. He stared at him in utter disbelief. Did he really just say…?

"What do you mean I have to leave-?" The boy hissed, seething in his confusion.

"I shouldn't have let that happen, and now that it has, you need to leave immediately," Minato squared his shoulders, preparing for battle. Intimidation was the key, make the kid believe you. This was one time where his acting skills _could not_ fail.

"Leave? _You _wanted it! Fuck, we both did, and you can't seriously look me in the eye and say you didn't enjoy it. That you didn't love fucking my face, that you didn't love coming down my throat and –" the boy was borderline yelling, taking a dangerous step forward.

"_Yes_, okay! I _did_! " Jesus, he'd wanted it like nothing he'd ever wanted before, he'd been fascinated by this exotic nymph. This sinful siren who'd taken advantage of his weakness, the only one he truly lost inhibitions with. He had to let this go – he had to resist! It was just so wrong… so very wrong.

Minato met Naruto's blazing blue eyes and spoke slowly, not trying to persuade the boy why it couldn't work but why it could never be, "You're still a student, Naruto. I'm your teacher, and as a staff of this educations system, by law it's illegal and corrupt. Everyone else would see it as me taking advantage of you and possibly… um, leading you astray… gender wise, I mean."

Naruto growled, noting the sense that all made but before he could open his mouth to retort Minato cut him off, exasperated, "Yes! I did enjoy it. In fact, I don't know if you know how pleasurable that really was but I'm still not going to allow it to happen again."

The boy still looked reluctant to back down.

"Because you're a teacher," he growled. It was a fact, not a question.

Minato stepped forward to grab Naruto, he'd remove the boy himself if he wasn't going to do it willingly, "Yes, because I'm _your_ teacher. And technically, you're still a minor."

The boy only shook him off, "I'll be eighteen s–"

Minato couldn't stand much more of this.

"No! It doesn't matter! You can't stay here," it wasn't an accident his voice had dropped, rumbling with darkness, aphotic at the boy's unshakable resolve.

"_Fuck you_."

Stubborn cerulean skies would not budge. It was hard to keep his own eyes just as determined.

"Naruto –"

"No!" Naruto suddenly shot forward and, before he could react, Minato was pinned against the wall of the room.

"You can't just use me, Sensei," he whispered dangerously into Minato's ear. "You can't use me and then expect to get rid of me so easily."

The boy fisted his collar and suddenly wet, warm lips moved fiercely against Minato's own resistant ones. He opened his own to protest but a lightning fast tongue dove in, muffling his objections. His mind melted and his protests died out in a long moan. Lust was clouding his better judgment as he rightfully assumed dominance, taking control of the kiss and pulling the boy closer. He dueled with the young blonde before shoving the boy's tongue aside, delving inside to memorize every corner. It would be so easy to give in now, to forget the outside world and accept what Naruto was offering, right here and now.

Blood was rushing back towards his groin, and somehow, logic chose that moment to come barreling back with a vengeance.

Minato shoved the boy away fiercely, and again Naruto looked pissed, "Fuckin' _stop_ that already! Quit touching me, you little demon!"

Even to his own ears his voice sounded breathless and gently he continued on, "We can't. Why can't you see that…?"

Naruto stood silent for several seconds, scrutinizing Minato heavily, nothing but their heavy panting to break the silence that had descended.

Finally it seemed like some sense hit the boy, "I know you still want this, almost as much as I want you…"

Minato was tempted to raise an eyebrow… Just how long had this crush on him been going for?

"…but I'm not going to give up now that I have you in my site. Make no mistake sensei, by the time this is over, you'll be powerless to stop me."

Technically that was a threat, one that already had some weight behind it. So this was only the beginning? Resisting earlier had been the hardest thing he'd ever done. If Naruto got any _more _forward, Minato was doomed.

Naruto turned to go then and Minato sighed tiredly, at least the boy was leaving though. And _willingly_. He didn't want to be arresting for charges of assault on a student but Naruto even closed the door behind him.

A few minutes were dedicated to watching the door, making sure he really wouldn't come back. After that he sat down and let loose a massive, long-suffering sigh. Only him, only something like this could happen to _him_.

It was in his best interest to relax, calm down and try to prevent his mind from wandering back to what he'd previously been involved in. He told himself to forget it but it was almost impossible. Forget whose mouth he'd been kissing? Forget whose mouth had been…? Papers! He still needed to grade papers!

That proved to be less of a distraction than he thought though and eventually his brain stopped concentrating on the task, the dull, continuous drift of pen over paper not enough to stop the onslaught.

Papers… Literature essays. _Naruto's_ literature essay. Done. Early. Dammit, was he forever cursed to think of that boy?

He stared at the tall stack of ungraded papers, waiting on him almost impatiently and his pitiful pile of finished papers pouted at him from the far left.

_Yes_, he answered himself.

_He was well and truly fucked._

_

* * *

_

Setting down his pen Minato stretched leisurely and looking left had a mini dance party noticing the pile there had grown. Grading papers was never fun but always a great accomplishment, and definitely something to celebrate. Somehow, even with flashbacks of his eventful evening looming close by, he'd managed to stay on task and there was the product. Red ink glared garishly from the paper he was just on and staring at it, he frowned.

He rarely ever stayed working this late, and that was proven by the janitor's surprise at seeing him there so late in the evening. What else was he to do though? He'd virtually wasted away his entire afternoon by thinking of the problem between him and his wayward student. And then there was the even bigger problem that had just recently occurred between them not two hours ago!

He'd thought about it and really, no matter which way he looked at it, there was no way to make something like the two of them work together. A relationship with a student was extremely risky business but even with preparatory cautions you were bound to slip up. Everyone made mistakes and when they did he would lose everything; his public image, his job as a result, and even Naruto. Nothing good could come from a sexual liaison between the two of them. Nothing besides the pleasure and the thrill.

Minato shot a glance at his clock and then out the minuscule window in his classroom, the sun had fallen nearly two hours ago and he normally would have been home by now, curled up in his covers. He looked back at the stack still waiting and decided he wouldn't be able to complete anymore tonight. He was tired and nearly maxed out emotionally; it wouldn't do to push it any farther.

So without further ado, he started to collect his things, locking the door as he headed out to his car. The janitors had really been on him lately about locking his classroom after he left so he'd been making the effort to try.

Slowly he made his way out the building, and the night air was cool against his skin. Clouds lazily obscured the crescent moon above and it was an ominous image really, made more so by the lone care in the teacher's parking lot. Suddenly filled with foreboding, Minato hastened to it, dress shoes crunching loudly against the pavement.

The sound of nothing disconcerted him; there should have been something, some noise.

His keys jingled loudly and just as he opened the car door, a voice _way_ too close stopped him short. He froze, apprehension thudding against his chest where his heart should be and mind racing. That foreboding— he'd known _something_ was up.

"Hello Minato-sensei," a familiar tone drawled out.

Flipping around, he was instantly met with a shock of blond hair and laughing blue eyes.

Silently he cursed, _God forbid the demon harbinger be struck down right where he stood.__ But no, the heavens weren't done testing his tenacity yet._

"Naruto, what-"

Naruto cut him off eerily, "It's time…"

Minato clutched the suitcase in his hand tightly, _no_, this could not be happening… _not again_.

Naruto ran nimble fingers up his front, ghosting over the thin cotton and polyester, making him shiver despite himself. Leisurely, the boy began to unbutton his top, button after button slipping out until Minato's shirt fell open to expose a tanned chest underneath. Eyes bore into delicious skin and the teacher's breath caught in his throat as the boy suddenly looked up, eyes projecting something inhibited and feral.

Naruto was the perfect predator, personified. One, if he was honest, he wouldn't mind letting devour him whole.

"Let the hunt begin."

**KOXKOXKOXKOXKOXOXKOXKOX**

Well... I hope you liked it! TeacherXStudent are so hott :3 So I enjoy writing it immensely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Foudroyant**

Summary: _He knew English 12 wasn't exactly a fun class, but that didn't mean the boy had to sit in the back and swirl his tantalizing pink tongue around his pencil tip all period. MinatoXNaruto INCEST. Teacher/Student RS Yaoi_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto._

Kudos to the awesome beta that takes my garbled gibberish and makes it into coherent writing! Thanks **PromistDream**! She pretty much wrote this one guys. lol

**KOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOX**

Naruto was the perfect predator, personified. One, if he was honest, he wouldn't mind letting devour him whole.

The small blonde before him took the initiative to slide a nimble hand against his chest, caressing the muscle there and unbidden a gasp slipped from his mouth. The cold hands were a shock; one that made a shiver run down the entire length of his body and his nipples began to harden with exposure to the air. He hissed loudly as the blonde suddenly tweaked one, a triumphant grin covering his face as he felt and heard his teacher's reaction.

Dark blue eyes landed on the hot skin of his neck, drawn to it and suddenly Naruto was there, attacking it with lips and teeth. In that moment Minato's hand loosened on the suitcase and he fell back against his car, hands sliding to clutch the smaller blonde's waist tightly. A dull clatter echoed in the empty lot as the suitcase crashed to the pavement.

"A-ah, N-naruto."

And fuck if Minato didn't feel like a girl, melting in the boy's arms as he sucked, nipping and making damn sure there would be marks tomorrow. The teacher bit his lip, trying to keep in the noises as he felt a tongue move against the sensitive skin of his collarbone. He knew it was useless though, since the young blonde could feel how fast his heart was beating and how searing hot his skin had become. He couldn't hide it and Minato tried to gather himself, pushing the blonde away for what felt like the millionth time that day.

He was panting when he was finally able to force the blonde off, Naruto's lips leaving his neck with an obscene popping sound. He shuddered watching the blonde lick them slowly, no doubt memorizing his taste. It took only seconds for Naruto to collect himself and he raised heated blue eyes up, angry at being foiled by the one person who should be enjoying his ministrations the most, and ready to raise hell about it.

Minato kept an arm between them, hand splayed against Naruto's pecs and trying to resist the urge to feel anything else as the air chilled the moisture on his exposed skin. Pinned by fierce blue eyes, he was starting to lose track of the reason why he'd stopped the blonde in the first place.

He cleared his voice loudly, waiting for Naruto to calm down and at least look like he was paying attention before continuing.

"I thought I made this clear earlier. No means no and I don't thin—"

The boy laid a hand over his own and he stopped, words dying fast as his breath hitched and the pace of his breathing picked up once more.

"Minato," Naruto pushed his arm gently downward as he took a step closer, banishing the distance between the two to virtually nothing, "you can't get rid of me."

Naruto pulled Minato's head to the side, kissing him senseless as his hand clenched up in the man's thick blonde hair. He could tell by the way Minato's hand was clenching and unclenching at his chest that Minato was torn. Why was he still fighting it?

He almost sighed, instead allowing himself a small exhale of disappointment. If he got any bolder no doubt Minato would try to escape, falling back to a safer decision and resisting Naruto completely. For now it was best to leave, let the man's thoughts chase after him silently until Minato finally admitted the truth. He wanted Naruto—that much was obvious—and soon it would be much more than desire.

By no means was this hunt over – it was merely the beginning. There was another side to this attraction; he didn't just want the man because he couldn't have him. Eventually, he'd get Minato to understand the depth of his feelings for him and have them reciprocated.

It seemed no matter how slowly he retracted himself from Minato it was too soon, breathing one last time on the warm, wet chest and reveling in the low shudder it elicited. He pulled back and took his time buttoning up the man's shirt, running his hands smoothly across hardened muscle and telling himself he could just as easily be smoothing out wrinkles.

Confused blue eyes watched suspiciously as the blonde worked. He was leaving already? Without molesting him any further?

Minato didn't comment though, for fear the blonde might do something else he would like. Something he might not object to and let the blonde complete. Naruto sighed softly after he was done, running a hand through his own hair quickly before bending down to pick up the suitcase from where it had fallen.

Just as quick he was suddenly back in the man's personal space, leaning forward and sliding the handle into Minato's still-dazed hand, whispered loftily into Minato's ear, "Until tomorrow, Minato."

The words were spoken lightly but held so much weight Minato couldn't help the fit of horripilation that swept over him. Tomorrow—everything that happened today would start all over,_ again_.

Briefly the boy looked into Minato's eyes before pulling away and walking off in a seemingly random direction. The teacher supposed it was the shortest way home.

In a moment of insanity—yes, he was going insane!—he almost volunteered to drop the boy off himself and _t__hat _was not a good idea. Maybe the blonde was waiting for that, who knew?

Minato merely stayed silent, not able to speak as the blonde walked further away at an easy pace. There were so many things he wanted to say, so many excuses and retaliations he knew would fall on deaf ears. Naruto wasn't interested in hearing the why not's and can't do's though, he was serious.

The blonde was off school property in no time, leaving Minato to sink into his car seat heavily, gripping the steering wheel so firmly his knuckles were going white. There were so many emotions he was feeling, shouldn't be feeling! What he really needed was to get home and go to sleep. Maybe if he could relax and just think rationally about it for a moment, he'd be able to find a solution to fix the mess. Damn the boy, why did it have to be him?

* * *

When Naruto got home he sank down blissfully into his bed. He honestly couldn't remember a time when he'd felt this good. The whole day was a rush, and it was most likely impossible to get proper sleep after an afternoon like that.

Vaguely his mind recreated the image of him in between Minato's legs, sucking his cock, or attacking the man's lips, tasting the man himself. How long had he been waiting to do that? To do all of those things?

But the man had to be stubborn, not that the blonde minded. All riled up Minato was fun and eventually the man would give in… he had to. He would realize that Naruto… Naruto what?

The blonde wasn't ready to complete that sentence yet but he was getting damn close. It was frustrating how much the man continued to resist. It hadn't seemed so hard to undo the man at first, but never let it be said Naruto didn't love a challenge. He would have Minato, and the man would _like_ it.

Eventually he did fall asleep though, dreaming of earlier that day and then of a time when he hadn't even known Minato existed at all…

He was serious now and Minato knew that. The hunt was on, and tomorrow brought him one step closer to his dream.

* * *

Back in the day young Uzumaki Naruto was prone to all sorts of trouble. It flocked to him in waves, attracted to him like a beacon and he would swear it wasn't his fault. Fruitlessly he attempted to explain this to his teachers but to no avail, never eliciting the sympathy he was so cruelly denied.

It didn't hurt to try though.

Which is why, currently, he was nodding off. His ears were ringing slightly from the yelling Iruka was dishing out, making him feel half-dazed as he gazed out into the hallway of students. At times like these he would watch people, silently observing others as they passed by in a crowd, most of them recognizable by face and name. It was fun to see what people did when they didn't know they were being watched.

"—and how do you expect to graduate next year with scores like this! You'll never pass if you don't take school more seriously!"

Naruto glanced back at Iruka, still deep in his life-changing lecture, and wondered where he got all that air. The brunette's lung capacity was truly impressive, seeing as it took multiple sentences before he even considered inhaling. This, unfortunately, allowed him to drone on forever. It was possible he hadn't taken a breath in minutes. Idly he turned perfect blue eyes back out the small window in the door, where students were starting to pass by in droves. Was it lunchtime already?

Iruka, who was not as oblivious as was made out by the blonde, turned red seeing the blonde dismiss him so easily. It was hard dealing with the conflicting urge to either roll his eyes or throttle the boy. He would never become an oppressive teacher (if he was even capable) but sometimes felt so close to reaching that point it was unbelievable. The boy never changed!

It was then Naruto's gaze caught a shock of blonde bright as the sun and soft as down. It drew his interest immediately and he unconsciously narrowed his gaze on it, standing frozen in place when the man turned and he got a clear look at his face.

_Oh._ Naruto's breath caught in his throat.

The man was simply beaming, radiating with an internal glow that emanated like a gentle inferno from the pit of his being. The man stood out starkly against a sea of dull colors. It was a few seconds before he could breathe again, remembering that was a bodily function he could not afford to lose.

To the left of this mysterious wonder he could see Kakashi-sensei, pointing at some specific object on the message board outside a classroom. Quickly he gathered the silver-haired man must be showing the gorgeous Adonis around.

Kakashi himself lost interest in the billboard as the man said something that made his head whip around to look behind him. The blonde man laughed and Naruto hadn't seen a look like that on Kakashi's face since… ever. The silver-haired man was dazed and Naruto couldn't blame him, the blonde must have that effect on everyone.

Drifting his eyes back over to the dubious angel he noticed the man's simple attire did nothing but emphasize his purely masculine form, crisp shirt sliding down a flat stomach to slim hips and long legs visibly toned beneath the uniform pants. It was the smile that killed him though, the way the man's face lit up and dimples that were too cute had his heart stuttering, making Naruto's mouth dry up and his pulse jump-start and accelerate.

Obsessively he watched, analyzing this fascinating person as he conversed with Kakashi, a beautiful entity that if he could, would be content to merely watch forever.

The observation came crashing to a halt when Iruka stood in his way though and he scowled lightly, almost moving over a step to look around the brunette once more.

"Naruto? What on god's earth are you looking at?"

Iruka glanced behind him, slowly scanning the crowd before his eyes landed on the lovely stranger. Turning around Iruka raised his eyebrow and smiled knowingly. His earlier anger dispersed, seeming to deflate at the love struck look on the small blonde's face.

Naruto winced, doomed and waited for the lecture of the century. He wanted to duck his head in embarrassment, run, do something, anything rather than sit here and listen to the teacher tease him.

"Namikaze," the teacher supplied helpfully, somehow chirpy even knowing Naruto didn't give two cents what the brunette had to say about his less than acceptable grade point average.

Blue eyes were picked up from the ground where they had fallen, ready to take the blow, and stared confused and suspicious. Always suspicious, no way was he off the hook yet. There was a joke in there… somewhere.

"Huh?" he responded.

Again, the teacher looked knowingly at him, smile widening as he elaborated.

"The new teacher is Minato Namikaze. English Department. But he's teaching the advanced classes— brought in from some fancy place out-of-state."

Naruto, meanwhile, was still trying to wrap his mind around the man's first name.

Minato.

And damn, he was teaching advanced classes?

Just… _damn_.

Iruka saw him wince, acknowledgment of his failing grades hitting him full force. There was absolutely no way Naruto could secure a way to see the man, only in passing would he glimpse him – maybe he could start up a random conversation? Really, his only chances were to mysteriously become a genius overnight.

The brunette, seeing the opportune time to strike at hand, finished with his point from earlier. A point he had been trying to drill into the blonde's head ever since he'd started attending this school. Maybe he could get the boy to now, finally, after years of barely passing and behavior that got him nothing but detention and summer school, somewhat understand his rather dismal state of affairs.

"You see it now, don't you? I knew if you found the motivation it'd wake you up but I never thought it would be…" Iruka trailed off uncertainly and looked back into the hallway at the tall blonde teacher.

After a lull of awkward silence, he turned back to Naruto and continued, "Either way, I wish you luck. You're going to have to work very hard if you ever want to get into Namikaze's classes. They're a far step up from where you're currently placed but I say you've got a year or so before you'll be enrolled in the grade he teaches anyhow."

The blonde wanted to punch something, almost not caring but knowing the man was right. Iruka was always right but a year? Could he even wait that long?

A quick glance out the door and into the hall revealed that the pair of teachers were gone. Naruto felt his gut clench uncomfortably. It could be that way forever… _No_. Naruto didn't want to be an onlooker. This man drew him for some reason and when he found something he desired, he worked toward it with amazing determination.

Naruto chewed on his lip as he silently thought. After coming to a decent conclusion, the blonde ended his silent debate and looked up at Iruka. He didn't care in the least that this would conveniently solve all of the man's problems – problems that the blonde had worked doubly hard to increase just to wear the man out. Everyone gave up on him eventually but for some reason the brunette hadn't, sticking things out.

He squinted, watching as the teacher waited for his response. For once in his life, he had something to work towards. _Someone. _And he had a person by his side that believed he could make it too, even if their enthusiasm for him to make it was quite different than his.

_Minato…_

He tried to grasp for an image in his mind and even the thought of the blonde man tugged on Naruto's heartstrings.

The blonde gave a trademark grin, clenching his fist in a silent promise, "Advanced classes, huh? Pretty soon, I'll breeze through even those."

Iruka grinned back, proud and relieved all in one moment. He would support the boy. This was just the first step.

"I don't doubt it, Naruto. Not even for a second."

* * *

True to his word, weeks passed by and Iruka could do nothing but marvel at the boy who had finally found his purpose in life; a reason to apply himself to his studies and keep the promise he had made to both himself and the teacher. That day had been a turning point in the blonde's life and everyday Iruka was a witness to the results – not knowing how to communicate his happiness for the boy and not sound like a preening mother.

Naruto was an academic marvel, his grades rising so fast that his placement was soon switching every month. He seemed to soak up knowledge like a sponge and it was baffling to think of how many other children could be the same. Was it possible there were other geniuses out there, just waiting for a goal to drive them into the spotlight?

The blonde had previously been in the remedial classes and to suddenly rise in the rank so quickly, well, it was truly unheard of. Teachers were talking, incredulous that the troublemaker was now a straight A student. Rumors, not restricted to just the student body, said the blonde was cheating, that it was just a joke. All his life Naruto had appeared dumb, with no real future in sight besides to dropout and become one of many degenerates of society; another pile of worthless scum on the sidewalk.

So why now? If it were true, why would the blonde pick now to suddenly apply himself to his studies? Teachers and students alike were puzzled; only Iruka knew the truth behind the boy's change.

Iruka, while angry at the whispers, could only cheer him on silently. He would keep the boy's secret, or what he assumed was a secret, until Naruto was ready to reveal it himself. All in all, he was extremely proud of him. Proud that he was no longer pranking and causing chaos, proud that he was no longer getting himself in fights on purpose and pissing people off for the hell of it, proud the boy felt like he had a purpose and could now strive for a place to belong, even if that place was somewhere inappropriately close to Minato…

The brunette didn't think very highly of the situation. Either the crush would wear off or Naruto would be near legal age by the time his wishes were in reach. Either way, the blonde ended up for the better and isn't that what all teachers should want for their students?

It was a far cry from Naruto's former way of life anyway – existing only to move against the world, screaming out in anger and misery that Uzumaki Naruto would be a name known by all one day. It had been his security blanket; he wasn't going to remain the failure everyone hated forever. Iruka knew that he would be _great_.

He didn't blame others for not believing though. Naruto, obviously, had not been the perfect student. In fact, he had been nothing but an atrocity. He got into fights every chance he could, and once, when he was in grade school, had cut up his face in a moment of emotional instability. Mizuki, the teacher who had driven him to do it, had been discovered and given the appropriate jail sentence but the scars, both inside and out, still remained.

That had been a problem too - Naruto's scars – and every year theories rose up that only succeeded in bringing back painful memories for the blonde. For this reason alone Iruka dreaded the beginning of the school year, a time when the blonde's pranks were especially malicious.

But the following year nobody even seemed to notice. They forgot the boy's scars and merely pondered on the fact that Naruto had graduated at all.

_At the top of his class. _

With a happy sigh, Iruka glanced at the sheet. He was watching the boy's dream come true right before his very eyes. Another month and the boy would be in those advanced placement classes he was so adamant in reaching. It was a feat really. How one could become a ball of knowledge in such a short time? He wondered silently how the boy did it at all, committed himself to studying so intently after a life of misbehavior. How did he manage to catch up with the rest of his class and then surpass with no supplemental teaching whatsoever?

Iruka wished he could have found such a drive when he was younger. It had taken him far longer than the blonde to figure out that a life of misbehavior would never be satisfying. At Naruto's age, he'd probably been just as bad. He started a trouble-making streak, seeking attention from anyone who'd give it to him. He grabbed at anything to fill in the gap that his parents' deaths had left.

He didn't know much about Naruto's home life but, if he had to guess, he would say that Naruto was much the same way – without any person to call his own. From what he saw at school, Naruto didn't have any true friends, only the riffraff he hung out with when he entered mischief mode, and to see Naruto latch onto Minato like this, well, it was almost a relief.

Iruka had tried to help the boy. He had lectured him just like the Sandaime had lectured Iruka years before but it would take much more to set Naruto straight than a stern talking. The blonde was the type that learned with experience and reward. He had to figure things out for himself to see the bigger picture. Whether he saw only Minato or a new life as his drive was beyond Iruka. Maybe he saw both.

Lately he would find the blonde in the library, silently reading up on the subject he was currently learning. It was an eye-opener, when you could observe the changes and see the commitment the boy was making. He really wanted this. Him.

The brunette had left it alone, still convinced it was mostly a crush but there were times he caught the boy staring at the blonde teacher, watching Minato fiercely whenever he so much as walked in the room – and all this for nearly a straight year.

It made him shudder. For one person, one man to be the thing that changed someone so completely. It was almost scary.

And that was why he knew Naruto could do it. He would get the grades and get whatever he wanted out of Namikaze. Iruka didn't tend to think too deeply on that part, whatever Naruto truly expected to get out of all this was none of his business. He didn't dwell on the sexual preference of his students and he wouldn't stamp out any hopes the boy had, no matter how little they may be.

Maybe the infatuation would fade over time – or maybe not. The point was Naruto was making the grades. He wasn't failing and he wasn't getting into trouble. Even if the reason for it all was a bit unorthodox he wouldn't be the one to tell the blonde it was wrong. He had worked with the boy for years to no end and if this was what ultimately made him happy then he sure as hell wouldn't be the one to stand in his way.

And so he did just that, stood by and watched Naruto climb to the top, making it possible to have a successful future and finally become that great person he aspired to be. He would lend his support in any way he could just to see Naruto achieve his dream. He may not agree with it, but everyone deserved a chance at that, especially Naruto.

* * *

Naruto had never really fantasized about people until he saw Minato. It was during Government – one of the most boring subjects he had – when he first drifted off. This wasn't the normal daydream either, he had slipped away farther than normal and the end result had not been pretty.

Hatake, who had purposefully sat him in the front row, was deep in discussion about the legitimacy of Communism when Naruto started mumbling. It was faint at first, head faced down and secure in his crossed arms, but obviously he was asleep and dreaming.

Naruto didn't talk in his sleep, this he knew, but to moan out something resembling another teacher's name, well, that he had not known he was capable of. A couple of students around him giggled and the males smirked knowingly, in some sick way finding humor that big shot Uzumaki was having some wet dream in class.

"..'Natooo."

Needless to say, Kakashi had stopped, absolutely stunned to hear the name pass his lips. He knew – Hatake must have known exactly whose name he'd been trying to say. He'd shaken him awake in front of the entire class, a mercy really, before the name could be distinguishable to the rest of the students. The fact remained though. Kakashi _knew_.

It wasn't just embarrassing – it was mortifying.

And having the man try and discuss the event afterward, both painfully awkward and shameful, was even worse.

Kakashi had kept him after class, rubbing his temples miserably at the incoming subject and gestured Naruto to sit down for a talk. The blonde didn't sit though and Kakashi looked like he didn't know where to begin.

Naruto began for him, "Look Kakashi."

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto."

Rolling his eyes, the blonde continued snidely, "Kakashi-sensei. You know I wasn't the only half-dead student in there."

Kakashi stared blankly, "No, but you were the only one moaning in his sleep."

Naruto winced and glared, wanting to deny it, "That's beside the point."

Kakashi stared, "No, that _is _the point."

The blonde's face burned red in anger, not able to argue and he made to storm out but Kakashi sighed tiredly, face in his hand, "No, look Naruto-"

"_Uzumaki-san._"

Kakashi looked up.

Okay. _That_ had been childish. Naruto fidgeted in humiliation, this time of a different kind. Kakashi seemed to be trying his best and he wasn't helping by being a pain in the ass.

"Bare with me here. Just sit. Please." Kakashi strained.

The blonde huffed but sat as directed, letting his foot bounce restlessly on the floor in impatience.

Kakashi shifted nervously before finally speaking, "The only reason I called you in here was to discuss _whose_ name you were moaning."

If only to ease the sudden tension, the blonde grinned back wolfishly and winked, "Jealous?"

But when the white-haired man didn't say anything in return, it spoke volumes. The blonde paused, and rewound the conversation. Wait – _was _Kakashi jealous? He felt the urge to scoot away and make a run for it but the man just shook his head, relief washing over him as Kakashi verified the negative.

"No. But thinking like that can get you into a lot of trouble. Just… be careful. Be careful who you love, Naruto."

Kakashi sounded bitter and when he didn't say anything more Naruto got up to leave. He wasn't stopped or acknowledged in the slightest, and he might have been offended if it hadn't been clear the man was too busy losing himself in nostalgia.

To Naruto, that was just fine. He didn't want to talk about it anymore than Kakashi did, and just thinking about moaning Minato's name aloud in class made a feint blush tinge his cheeks and embarrassment bloom in his chest like wildfire.

He was out the door and down the hall as quick as his feet could take him when something Kakashi said echoed in his thoughts, begging for examination.

"_Be careful who you love, Naruto."_

Narrowing his eyes he wondered. If he wasn't jealous of Minato, was Kakashi envious of… him?

No doubt, Kakashi looked downright miserable back there. Lost as if remembering an old love. Oh. _Oh_.

His feet picked up pace with his racing thoughts.

He knew Kakashi'd been acting more friendly than usual the first day he'd seen them together. Kakashi had wanted Minato, just like Naruto had – still did! They both loved the same person.

"_Be careful who you love, Naruto."_

Well… he set his lips in a firm line. Kakashi could shove it. He didn't waste time crying over spilt milk; he dried it up and poured himself another glass. There was always a chance and he hadn't come this far to give up and make a depressed old pervert feel better about himself.

He wouldn't be like Kakashi. He was going to fight for Minato, even if it was every step of the way. He would show the man he cared and eventually earn the same in return. He could remember that day in Iruka's classroom, nearly a year before and the promise he'd made to himself and the brunette who he now had the mind to call a father of sorts.

No way would he call it quits. Not on himself and not on the love he'd been striving for. He was so close he could taste it. There was only weeks before he was placed in one of the man's classes and he'd been excited about it ever since receiving the confirmation. This was likely that was one cause for his sudden dreams in class as of late, too.

Free time was spent planning on how best to attract the man's attention. He was going to kill it. First impressions were everything after all. Naruto had too much going for him, too much to be careful. Life was about taking risks and it seemed Kakashi was heartbroken over an unrequited love he'd never even _acted_ on.

All Naruto's hard work was paying off though and now he could finally see for himself whether the dream was worthwhile pursuing. When he entered that classroom he was going to knock Minato off his feet and if things went extremely well, within time, maybe he'd even have Minato wrapped around his finger.

No. He would never give up.

Even if Kakashi had.

**KOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOX**

:3 Mah, you guys are so **AWESOME**! I gotta love all who review and bear with my abominable update rates… You guys make the magic happen, no matter how long it takes! XD

-sighs- There was a disappointing lack of luv between the two though. (Plot has to come in somewhere) Good thing I've got a treat in store for next chapter. You'll just have to wait and see! Lol Let's hope that doesn't take another four months.

-ducks rocks-

Kidding! –shrugs- There has honestly been no time for me to write lately though. It's exhausting trying to find time just to sit down and_ look_ at a computer screen, let alone write.

Anyway, drop me a review?


End file.
